Will You Still Call Me Superman?
by Jounouchi Kun Joey
Summary: We all know Joey's past, but what about Tristan's? Tristan has a secret that no one knows about, but it's going to come out in a big way. How far will he be willing to go to save his friends, and how far will they let him go? (Implied T/J)


A/N: This story is a little weird, and a different take on Tristan entirely. None of the first chapter makes sense, but it's not supposed to yet. But I promise, as I continue, it will. I just have a bad habit of jumping right into my plots ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: Kids WB owns Yu-Gi-Oh, along with a bunch of other people. 3 Doors Down own Kryptonite, which is the lyrics that will appear at the beginning of some of the chapters (like this one), and is the inspiration for this story in general.  
  
Warning: Um.blood, violence, gangs, guns, drugs, swearing, implied slash. I think that's it.  
  
Rated: Very Strong PG-13 but may go up.  
  
Summery: We all know Joey's past, but what about Tristan's? Tristan has a secret that no one knows about, but it's going to come out in a big way. How far will he be willing to go to save his friends, and how far will they let him go? (Implied T/J)  
  
Title: Will You Still Call Me Superman?  
  
By: JKJ  
  
-------------------------------------------- If I go crazy then will you still  
  
Call me Superman  
  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
  
There holding my hand  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tristan!" The voice calling me was desperate, pleading, and about an octave higher than normal, but I would still know it anywhere. Joey, that was Joey, and he needed me. Now. The only problem was I couldn't see anything through this dark fog that was blurring my vision.  
  
"Joey! Joey, where are you?"  
  
"Tristan! Tristan help me!" Now I knew he was in trouble, because help is word that I sometimes think is nonexistent in Joey's vocabulary. Not caring anymore that I couldn't see, I took off running in the direction I thought it sounded like his voice was coming from.  
  
"Joey! Joey where are you? Answer me, I can't see a thing!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I realized I didn't need them. Joey was standing right in front of me, brown eyes almost as large as Yugi's. There, holding his arms behind him was my older brother Luke. I growled, and took a step backward.  
  
"What do you want Luke?" I asked, mentally cursing myself for letting my voice shake with fear like that. Luke had left long ago, finally left me in piece when mom took me and had run. Run from the fights, the gangs, the drugs, and everything else. I hadn't ever been able to work up the courage to face my older brother now, and except for the fact that he had my best friend at gunpoint I wouldn't have been able too now.  
  
"I want you, baby brother. Dad and the others want you to come back home, Trist." He sneered at me, and twisted Joey's arm further behind his back. "If you don't want him hurt, you'd best come with me."  
  
"Leave us the hell alone!" I screamed at him, talking about my mother as well as Joey and myself. Luke glared at me, and twisted Joey's arm harder. My friend cried out, and I heard a sickening snap. Joey began to cry, struggling to get out of my brother's grasp.  
  
"We're coming for you, Tristan. We're coming for you, and we're going to find you. You can't abandon your own flesh and blood, Trist. You can't break the bonds those things hold you in; you can't shake the chains forged by generations. And if you don't want people to get hurt, you'll come quietly. Otherwise." I didn't have a chance to react, a chance to blink. The sharp metallic bang of a gunshot sounded through the fog, echoing off cliffs I couldn't see. Joey let out a chocked sort of a gasp, before going limp. Luke let him drop, and I could see the gapping wound in the back of my friend's skull.  
  
An unearthly scream escaped my throat, a sound I didn't know I was capable of, and I lunged at my brother. But, as always, Luke was faster. His fist collided with my face, sending me reeling. I fell over, and he picked me up by the collar.  
  
"You've gotten soft baby brother. He's just a casualty of war. It comes with the job." I began to cry, trying to break away and run to my friend.  
  
"No! No Joey! I hate you Luke! You and every other damn person who wants me to be like you! I won't! Do you hear me, I won't!" Luke just sneered, before his fist collided with my nose again. I fell backward, and just kept falling.  
It was my own screaming that awoke me from that horrible nightmare. Have you ever had a dream that you were falling, and then when you landed you woke up and felt like you really had fallen a great distance? Like maybe your soul just fell back into your body? That was kind of the sensation I got after my screaming woke me up a little.  
  
Sitting up, I began to shiver, and rub my face with clammy hands. A dream, it had all been a horrible dream. A very real horrible dream.  
  
I lay back on my pillow, trying to ease my breathing, and reassure myself that my father and brothers weren't anywhere near and that they really couldn't get me or put my friend's in danger.  
  
Yet, it had been years since I'd had a dream about my family. Why would I start all this again now? After five years of no nightmares, if I dreamt at all, why would they suddenly return so clearly?  
  
I shivered again, and pulled the blankets up over my bare chest. I'm supposed to be the practical one, why was a little dream freaking me out so bad? I didn't believe in premonitions or any of that kind of stuff. It was a dream, and nothing more.  
  
A dream about an older brother I hadn't seen in years, and the death of my best friend. Still, it was only a dream. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to relax so that I could get enough sleep for the big trigonometry test I had the next day.  
  
Why let a little dream bring down my near perfect grades. After all it was just a dream. I kept telling myself that, but sleep did not return to me that night. 


End file.
